Born This Way - Music Shuffle Challenge
by MoonJay2012
Summary: "Remember how I refused to admit I loved you for two months?" Kakashi asked. "I cried every night," Sasuke said flatly. Kakashi flinched as though he had been hit. KakashixSasuke Music Shuffle Challenge


**Just Say So by Brain McFadden**

Sasuke kept his head down as Kakashi spouted yet another lame excuse for being hours late, his gaze focused on a particular stone that really wasn't interesting, but far easier to look at then his Sensei.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked up, startled by the sudden calling of his name.

Glancing around him, Sakura and Naruto were both gone, leaving only him and Kakashi.

"Yes Sensei?" Sasuke fought to keep his voice emotionless as always, succeeding by just.

"Are you alright? You're acting very strange," Kakashi frowned at him, as best he could with the mask on.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said sharply.

"If you're sure. Oh and by the way, I love you too."

Sasuke looked up at the silver haired ninja in shock, his jaw slack.

"You know, you could have just said something rather then leaving me to find out from Sakura after I confessed my love for you to her and Naruto," Kakashi pulled his mask down, leaning closer to his students face.

"Huh?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes focused on Kakashi's lips that were slowly nearing his.

With a soft smile, Kakashi crashed his lips to Sasuke's.

**Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid**

Naruto snickered quietly to himself as he clicked play, the soft music playing in the closet he and Sakura had just shoved their Sensei into.

"Why is this song playing?" He heard his sensei ask.

"Why do you expect me to know?!" He heard his best friend and rival yell.

There was silence after that, so he guessed Kakashi must have shrugged, judging by the annoyed sigh from Sasuke.

"Do you think..."

"That Naruto and Sakura are trying to set us up, yes," Kakashi finished Sasuke's sentence.

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Well I guess we weren't obvious enough," Kakashi seemed smug.

Then all Naruto heard was silence until a low moan sounded, and his face twisted as he heard Kakashi's name escape Sasuke's lips.

"You've gotta be kidding me," the blond muttered.

"Guess they took the advice of the song," Sakura giggled.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, trying to block out the continuous moans from inside the closet, where the secret couple of three months were having the time of their lives making Naruto pay for locking them in the tiny closet.

**Let It Roll by Flo Rida**

By the time either of them had realised it, they were in to deep. If they pulled out of what they had unconsciously started both hearts would shatter. Neither could take any more shattering, both hearts were already battered and worn, barely holding it together. They subconsciously made a routine, Kakashi would cook one day, Sasuke would cook the next, the other would clean the dishes. Every three days one would get the groceries, three days later the other would go. More then half of Sasuke's belongings had ended up in Kakashi's house, how they ended up there neither knew, neither cared. They would train with Sakura and Naruto from early morning to lunch, then have a joint practice with any other ninja also training. Then they would take turns in showering, or share. They had learned to just roll with it.

**Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande**

Kakashi had been watching Sasuke since the moment he knew he would be training the young Uchiha. Watching how he moves, acts and thinks. He learned that Sasuke hated showing his emotions to others, considered them a weakness. Anything weak he refused to show, he hated showing weakness. He hated getting close to people, Kakashi suspected the slaughter of his clan was the reason behind that, and his attitude was cold and harsh, also the result of the slaughter, all though maybe it was also partly just Sasuke.

Kakashi leanred what no one else could, before he even met the boy. When he met him, they had more in common then he thought.

Beneath the facade of being uncaring, was a wounded boy who just wanted to be happy, but he hid that. Kakashi got closer to him, closer then even Sasuke and Naruto, who were best friends. They had no name for what they were, they kissed, held hands occasionally, hugged and hung out, and when Sasuke was older they made love. But they never had a name for it, they never did. They were simply happy, as they were.

**Born This Way by Lady GaGa**

"_They're gay. Two of our villages hottest men, and they're gay."_

"_It's disgusting and wrong!"_

"_They're so adorable!"_

"_I think it's disgusting."_

"_You're disgusting!"_

Sasuke sighed, rolling his onyx eyes as he walked through the streets, Kakashi right beside him with his arm around the smaller mans shoulders.

"Ignore them baby," Kakashi murmured into the raven haired mans ear, his thumb softly rubbing circles on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I am ignoring them, I'm just annoyed they have to judge us when we're right beside them and can hear them," the Uchiha huffed, sending a glare at two men who looked at them in disgust.

"Remember how I refused to admit I loved you for two months?" Kakashi asked.

"I cried every night," Sasuke said flatly,

Kakashi flinched as though he had been hit.

"Yeah well, they're why I refused to admit it. I didn't want you to have to hear them say this stuff, I still don't. But I was sick of hurting you," Kakashi said softly.

"Didn't you get the memo? I don't care, you don't either," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I was born to be yours," Kakashi's eye twinkled.

"Just as I was born to be yours."

**Wake Me Up by Avicii**

The sunlight flitted in through the window, spotting the black covers with sudden bursts of light, banishing the darkness of night away. Some silver gravity defying hair lay against one pillow, a mask lay on the small bedside table beside him. In his arms, lay a smaller raven haired man, his obsidian eyes wide open and watching the copy ninja's peaceful face. It was rare, for Kakashi to be so peaceful, he was always on his guard or extremely dopey. Sasuke smirked, reaching a hand out to brush a few silver strands from his face.

Kakashi's arms tightened around the Uchiha, squishing the man against his chest until Sasuke could barely breath. Sasuke glowered at Kakashi's supposedly sleeping face, though a smile was breaking out on the corner of the silver-haired mans lips.

**More by Usher**

"Okay, you can go home now," Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto cheered, collapsing to the soft earth beneath them.

"Seriously? You're already tired?" Sasuke asked, his onyx eyes glancing over them before fleetingly looking over their Sensei.

"Yeah, unlike a certain someone we don't have special abilites that make us able to train for days on end without breaking a sweat," Naruto twisted his face at Sasuke.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, settling himself down where he was standing across from them, Kakashi sitting down just a few inches from him.

"Well, we're off!" Sakura said cheerfully, pulling her blond boyfriend off the ground and marching him off.

Sasuke and Kakashi sat in a peaceful silence for a few more minutes before the silence was broken.

"I don't want to be just you're student," Sasuke blurted, his eyes widened and he covered his mouth, his body lurching backwards away from Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi looked over at Sasuke.

"I-I love y-you, I know you probably don't feel the same but I want to be more then just your student, I want-" Kakashi clamped his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in shock, he had moved so fast and so silently, Kakashi now leaned over Sasuke's slightly smaller body, his mask bunched around his neck.

"I love you too, and I've always wanted you to be more," Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke leaned up and crashed his lips to the older mans, feeling the relief course through him, Kakashi wanted them to be more too.

**Demons by Imagine Dragons**

"Why did you forgive me?" Sasuke's sudden question surprised Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi looked down at where Sasuke's head was resting in his lap, taking a nap as the older ninja read his beloved Icha Icha.

"Why did you forgive me, for what I did?" Sasuke repeated quietly.

Kakashi sighed, setting his book to the side and lowering a hand to stroke Sasuke's hair as the other curled around the back of the younger ones neck.

"I forgave you because you were misguided, and as I recall, Orochimaru is the one who put that curse on you that made you go to him. Besides, you claim your eyes are the eyes of a demon, but I have killed more then you have," Kakashi explained softly.

"I killed innocent people," Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke...we all make mistakes sometimes. Yours was letting Orochimaru control you, mine...My biggest mistake was ignoring my feelings for you for so long, for letting what I though others would think get in the way," Kakashi frowned.

"You always know how to make me feel better, now matter how dementedly you do it," Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

They all had their demons.

**How I Feel by Flo Rida**

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel Kakashi!" Sasuke screamed.

"You don't love me. You don't even know what the word means," Kakashi said in monotone.

"Dammit why won't you listen to me!" The Uchiha cried, his obsidian eyes sending daggers at the silver haired ninja.

"You don't know what love is," Kakashi hissed.

"And you do?" Sasuke retorted.

"I know more then you, I may not have been in love, but I've been closer to it then you," Kakashi scoffed.

Tears pooled in Sasuke's eyes, tears that for once the Uchiha didn't fight, he let them splash down his cheeks and fall to the floor.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke, the look on his face would forever haunt the older ninja, the mixture of hurt, pain, anger, love and confusion.

"I _love _Kakashi," Sasuke cried.

"I..." Kakashi looked away from the younger man.

Sasuke stepped forward, only an inch away from Kakashi's face, his mask clutched tightly in Sasuke's hand.

"I love you," the young ninja whispered, before crashing his lips against Kakashi's.

_Screw it._

Kakashi clutched at Sasuke's back with one hand as the other rubbed the back of his neck gently, keeping his lips against Kakashi's.

"I'm sorry, I love you too," the silver-haired ninja murmured agasint Sasuke's lips.

"I know you do," Sasuke whispered, kissing him with more force.

**My First Kiss by 3Oh!3 feat Ke$ha**

Everyone though Sasuke's first kiss ha dbeen before they were put into squads, with Naruto, in front of everyone. He'd gone along with it, knowing no one could ever know. His first kiss ha dbeen the day before, the man had approached him, after weeks of meeting each other, both had revealed their feelings. The man had been surprised when Sasuke basically tackled him to the ground and kissed him, and though the kiss and been unsure and cautious, neither could have been happier. But no one could know. At least until Kakashi kissed him when Sasuke finally turned eighteen, which created an uproar amongst the girls.


End file.
